The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is a popular animated series created by Butch Hartman and was first aired in March 30, 2001. It is produced by Frederator Studios, whose show Oh Yeah! Cartoons, showed the pilot episodes alongside many other first-run and one-time cartoons. It is shown in the United States on Nickelodeon, and is also shown internationally. It is currently one of the most popular shows on Nickelodeon, second only to SpongeBob SquarePants. The television series is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana Enterprises, Inc. The Fairly OddParents is set in the fictional town of Dimmsdale (of which there is a real-life Dimmsdale in Derbyshire, United Kingdom). Dimmsdale has no location, since time-travel episodes have shown Wild West Dimmsdale and Colonial (East Coast) Dimmsdale. The show follows the day-to-day life of 10-year-old Timmy Turner. An only child, Timmy was often preyed upon by such adversaries as his mean babysitter, Vicky (referred to at times as "Icky with a V"), or his maniacal teacher, Mr. Crocker. Just as his situation was particularly grim, he was granted a pair of fairy godparents, named Cosmo and Wanda, who had the power to grant his wishes and were charged with making Timmy happy. Unfortunately, Cosmo is a particularly dim fairy, and Wanda must devote her time to ensuring both Timmy's and Cosmo's safety; as such, although well meaning, their wishes often go awry. These Fairly OddParents (a pun on "fairy godparents"), mindful of their secretive existence, disguise themselves as various animals and objects in public, always with the same peculiar colors to identify the two: Cosmo is always a light green, and Wanda is always a light pink. Each episode of the show consists of two cartoons, each approximately 11 minutes long. Characters Main Characters Timmy Turner Timmy Turner (voiced by Tara Strong), is an elementary school student. With a few exceptions, he is always seen wearing a pink baseball cap and a pink shirt, which his parents bought because they wanted a girl. (In real life, pink was used because the cartoonist ran out of sources of blue, which he really wanted.) Cosmo and Wanda Cosmo and Wanda (voiced by Daran Norris and Susan Blakeslee), are Timmy's fairy godparents. Cosmo is childish, emotional, and easily excited, while Wanda is generally more calm and mature. However, despite their differences, they are very much in love. Cosmo has a pet girl nickel called Phillip. Poof Poof is Cosmo and Wanda's new baby boy. He resides with Timmy and and the Fairly Odd Parents. Jorgan thinks that he has Baby Poof and is training him, buft he actually has a Poof doll. Poof is the first fairy baby born in 10,000 years, after Cosmo was supposed to be the last fairy baby ever born because they can be so destructive. Poof was named Poof after always saying "Poof." Vicky Vicky (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a teenage girl who works as a babysitter. She enjoys annoying and being mean to the kids she babysits. For this reason, Timmy, who is one of the kids she babysits, doesn't like her. The only adults who know how mean she is are her parents, who she is equally mean to. She has a sister, Tootie, who she terrorizes as well. Mr. and Mrs. Turner Mr. and Mrs. Turner (voiced by Daran Norris and Susan Blakeslee respectively); appear as Timmy's nameless, somewhat stereotypical, comically dimwitted suburban parents. However, Timmy's mother seems to be a lot more intelligent than her husband. Their first names are never given; however, in one time-travel episode it is revealed that "Dad" and "Mom", respectively, were their childhood nicknames and it has been rumored that their first names are Timothy Sr. and Tina Turner. In the pilot episodes of the series (on Oh Yeah! Cartoons), their faces were always just out of shot. Timmy's dad's age was revealed to be 42 in an episode released in January 2005. Chester McBadbat Chester (voiced by Frankie Muniz and subsequently Jason Marsden) is a friend of Timmy, a street-savvy schemer and opportunist. One of his most prominent features is his braces, which, despite his state of poverty, are quite technologically advanced, most likely because of A.J. His father is a failed baseball player and neighborhood outcast. A. J. Ibrahim A. J. (voiced by Haneef Muhammad and subsequently Gary LeRoi Gray) is another friend of Timmy, a very intelligent autodidact. A.J. has an incredibly advanced laboratory; much like the titular character in Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory, A.J. keeps his lab a secret. He is shown in several episodes to have scientific connections with the government. It is possible that A.J. designed modifications to Chester's braces, but this assumption is completely unofficial. Jorgen Von Strangle Jorgen Von Strangle (voiced by Daran Norris), is a high-ranking Fairy official (possibly the head of Fairy World; if not, probably its muscle), the strongest fairy in the universe and commander in chief of all fairies. He is married to the tooth fairy and his best friends are Cosmo and Wanda, as seen in the episode titled Odd Couple. Also worth noting is that he is the only male adult human-sized fairy that is ever seen on the show. He seems to be an obvious parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, in both thickly-accented voice and muscular physique. Denzel Q. Crocker Denzel Q. Crocker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), is the somewhat estranged school teacher of the class Timmy is in. He is the only adult in town (and, in fact, the only person in town outside of Timmy) who believes in Fairy Godparents; as a child, he had fairy godparents of his own when he was a child, but thanks to a time-travelling Timmy they were taken away. His Godparents were Cosmo and Wanda. While his memory of his godparents was erased, he managed to scrawl "Fairy godparents exist" on the back of a fairy detector, before losing his memory. He is therefore strongly suspicious of the amazing things that happen to Timmy, and he was almost successful in discovering about Timmy's godparents (in which case, they'd have to go away for ever). His trademark is having manic wild takes while loudly uttering the phrase "Fairy Godparents!" Crimson Chin The Crimson Chin (voiced by Jay Leno), is a superhero appearing in comics and televised entertainment enjoyed by Timmy Turner. He takes the responsibility of protecting the city of Chincinatti, taking the secret identity of Charles Hampton Indigo for the local newspaper, The Daily Blabbity. Timmy works as his sidekick, "Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder". Other characters * The Pixies (voiced by Ben Stein), are magical creatures similar to fairies, but unlike fairies, treat magic as if it was a business. The pixies, with the exception of one, the Head Pixie, are of nearly identical appearance, donning grey business suits, grey caps,black sunglasses, and square heads. Their various attempts to take over Fairy World have failed at the hands of Timmy, and they often end up being tortured by Jorgen von Strangle. The Pixies are possibly inspired by the agents from The Matrix. * Francis ,Francis is the school bully and Timmy's secondary nemesis. He rarely goes in the sun, making him having gray skin. He gives wedgies and otherwise tortures Timmy and his friends. Since getting Fairy Godparents, Timmy has been able to torture the bully thoroughly, pulling him up a flagpole by his underwear and having him stung by bees. Francis is shown to be a shoplifter and jailbird, and his clothes and underwear are ragged, making his bottom visible during several episodes. He is extremely stupid. In "Just Desserts", he becomes extremely overweight- more than he already was- making him unable to bully due to exhaustion and an inability to lift himself off the ground. * The Anti-Fairies The opposites of all fairies. They cause bad luck and live in Anti-fairy world. Each one has the opposite personality of their fairy counterpart; for example, Anti-Cosmo is smart, Anti-Jorgen is wimpy, and Anti-Wanda is dumb and "eats with her feets," as she put it. * Sanjay (Dee Bradley Baker), Timmy's Indian back-up friend. * Elmer (Dee Bradley Baker), another back-up friend of Timmy's. * Bob (Dee Bradley Baker), Elmer's oversized boil, which has plans to take over the world by controlling Elmer's thoughts. * Principal Geraldine Waxelplax (Grey DeLisle), the principal of Timmy's school, and one-time love interest of Denzel Crocker. * Chet Ubetcha (Jim Ward), Dimmsdale's (vertically-challenged) News Anchorman. In one time-travelling episode it is revealed he is so short because of radiation from an early mobile phone. * Chip Skylark (Chris Kirkpatrick), resident musical hearthrob, who is famous for his incredibly shiny teeth. * Britney Britney (Tara Strong), resident pop diva. The name is either a tribute or parody to Britney Spears. * Dr. Bender (Gilbert Gottfried), Timmy's evil dentist. * Wendell (Gilbert Gottfried), the also-evil son and assistant of Dr. Bender. * Mark Chang the Alien (Rob Paulsen), Crown Prince of the extra-solar planet Yugopotamia, currently hiding out on Earth to avoid being forced to marry a highly agressive warrior princess. He was in love with Vicky. * Trixie Tang (Dionne Quan), Timmy's crush and the most popular girl at school. * Veronica (Grey DeLisle), Trixie's not-quite-so-popular friend who wants to be just like her to the point of obsession, and has a crush on Timmy. * Tad & Chad (Tara Strong & Grey DeLisle), two rich and popular boys at Timmy's school. * Tootie (Grey DeLisle), Vicky's little sister who is obsessed with Timmy. * Mama Cosma (Jane Carr), Cosmo's mother, who dislikes Wanda (or any potential wife of Cosmo with the exception of the female robots she built for him, for that matter) and often tries to split them apart. * Wandissimo Magnifico (Carlos Alazraqui), Wanda's old flame. Jorgen thinks he's sexy. * Remy Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), a spoiled rich kid who often ruins Timmy's activities, and was Wandissimo's godchild once. His parents are very reminiscent of the Howells from Gilligan's Island, down to the Jim Backus soundalike father. Has managed to get Wandissimo back, after a long and confusing plot against Timmy. * Adam West (himself), an actor who has taken the identity of his most famous character, Catman, as well as the Crimson Chin while filming the "Crimson Chin Movie". The character is a tribute to West's role as Batman. * Norm the Genie, (Norm MacDonald) a genie (also a jerk) who attempts to get back at Timmy for outsmarting him. Was under Crocker's command for a while. Claims to be fifty thousand years old. Has something against Canada ("They've had it too good for too long," he once said). Can't escape from magic lamps and an extremely abondent substance called "smoof." Lives in a lava lamp. Was once shipped to Canada, but didn't get the oppertunity to destroy it. *'Imaginary Gary' (Jason Marsden) It's a Timmy's Imaginary Friend in first appearance self-named episode "Imaginary Gary"; Imaginary Gary gets revenge on Timmy on 5 years. Imaginary Gary returns to get revenge in episode "Escape from Unwish Island" from episode name "Imaginary Gary Returns", Timmy battles Gary again on a Duel. * The Dinklebergs, The Turners' next door neighbors. No children. Mr. Turner has an ongoing rivalry with Mr. Dinkleberg, and in one time travel episode it was revealed he used to date Mrs. Turner in high school, before breaking up with her when he struck it rich. Mr. Turner uses every opportunity he can to make Dinkleberg miserable. When he ruled Dimmsdale for a day (as Ms. Dimmsdale), he forced Dinkleberg to turn a giant wheel. * The Mayor, The Mayor of Dimsdale, who is in love with his goat, Chompy. * Chompy, Dimsdale's mascot goat, who was once 'stolen' by Timmy. * Bucky McBadBat, Chester's Dad, the worst baseball player ever. He wants Chester to be a great baseball player, but Chester is equally bad. He permanently wears a paper bag over his head. He lives in a trailer and has been known to throw mailboxes. * Bouncer, (Butch Hartman) a bouncer for the cool kids at Timmy's school. He has a chart to explain the system. * Mr. Bickles, an effemminate drama teacher who gets a new lifelong dream about every week. * Gloria McBadBat,marrried to Bucky but she is now dead. * Cupid (Tom Kenny), an extremely effeminate fairy who promotes love throughout the universe. His arrogance contrasts his love-themed abilities. In "Love Struck" it is revealed that Cupid loses his powers if there is no love in the world. * Tooth Fairy von Strangle(voiced by Grey Delisle), one of the few adult-sized fairies. She is married to Jorgen. She is also a parody of Wonder Woman. * The April Fool (voiced by Daran Norris), a character that always pulls bad pranks and is sent back to Fairy World if they can't be completed. His nasal voice and trademark punchline, "What's up with that?", are modeled after comedian Jerry Seinfeld. * Dolores Day-Crocker (Carlos Alazraqui), Mr. Crocker's mother who worries over her son's obsession with fairies. * Doug Dimmadome (voiced by Jim Ward) is a millionaire that owns many things around Dimmsdale, including the Dimmsdale Ball Hogs. He also wears extremely tall hats, that stretch up off-screen no matter the angle. In one episode, he has an 80-story hat storage building. Brief History The Fairly OddParents first aired as a short film on Oh Yeah! Cartoons in 1998, which aired some 10 episodes of the original show. Oh Yeah! Cartoons was canceled in 2000, but Nickelodeon offered to make its own show. This offer was accepted by creator Butch Hartman. The show began airing its own full-length episodes as its own series in 2001. Although the Fairly OddParents was not very popular in its first year, its popularity began to catch on later, attracting both a kid and adult fan base. SpongeBob SquarePants was the only thing keeping The Fairly OddParents from becoming Nickelodeon's most highly rated show at this point. Another notable thing about the show was that attracted many adolescent and adult followers because of its more complicated, witty sense of humor. Sure enough, the ratings for this show skyrocketed. Early 2002 was definitely Fairly OddParents peak years. Its ratings were extremely high, and it very briefly passed Spongebob Squarepants. The show saw its very quick rise to the top and fall in summer of 2002 when the show's first TV Movie, Abra Catastrophe!, aired. It was a hit with record-breaking ratings, merchandise appeared all over the place. However, that year, Butch Hartman left the show to work on a new cartoon called Danny Phantom, which premiered in 2003, there are also rumors that, because the show was very "edgy" during a period of the Hartman years (sexual jokes and anti-conservative slogans were subliminally all over the show, one of the most notable being the show's constant usage of Canada in jokes), but this is not completely known. The show was then directed by Sarah Frost, Ken Bruce and Gary Conrad. However, when the show aired its new third season later that year, the episodes were not as funny, some being accused of being manically stupid. With new voices for principal characters such as Chester and A.J., the show also became less edgy with a new lack of subliminal sex jokes or biased liberal viewpoints. This turned off a lot of older viewers, and slowly the show's ratings plummeted. SpongeBob SquarePants (which had been in a ratings slump previously), bounced back in as Nick's highest rated show. According to an animation book and other sources, Paramount and Nickelodeon are making a theatrical motion picture of The Fairly OddParents. In some corners, some people dislike the show for its low moral quality, so the movie is hoped to be better. However, since they announced plans in August 2003 and IMDb does not have current reports on the film's status, whether this will happen or not is unknown. It has also been rumored that the movie might be a direct to DVD release. Episodes TV Movies * Abra-Catastrophe! 2002 * Channel Chasers 2003 * Crash Nebula 2004 * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2004 * School's Out: The Musical 2004 * Fairy Idol 2006 *''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'' 2006 *''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' 2006 *''Fairly OddBaby'' 2008 External links *[http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/fairly_odd/index.jhtml Fairly OddParents at on nick.com] * * The Fairly OddParents at the Big Cartoon DataBase * [http://www.tvtome.com/FairlyOddParents/ The Fairly OddParents - TV Tome] Category:The Fairly OddParents Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon